Young Love IV: The Final Chapter
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: I think you should just read it. I'd spoil it if I summarized it for you.


Sora landed with Riku at the entrance to Traverse Town and they both jumped out to land in a crowd of heartless. "Damn! They're everywhere! Sora, lets go!" Riku yelled and drew his dark sword. Sora drew the keyblade into his hand and ran through the heartless. "We have to find Leon and Yuffie!" , Sora replied. They kept cutting through the heartless until they made it to the second district where they found Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. "Good to see you both!" the king said as they came to their aid. "The heartless' base is in the third district. Lets hurry!"

Sora and them made it into the third district only to find no heartless inside. "I have a bad feeling about this." Donald said at the sight of no heartless. Suddenly a dark cloud formed in the air. "What the!" Riku said drawing readying his sword. Sora readied his keyblade along with the king readying his. Donald and Goofy were at the ready.

The dark cloud formed into a dark figure with one wing and a long sword. "It cant be!" Sora said when he realized who it was. "Sephiroth!" Sure enough, it was he who formed out of the dark cloud. "Your Majesty, Sora, Good to see you came." He said as he saw them. "What are you doing here!" The king asked. "Did you bring the heartless here!" Sephiroth smirked at the king. "These creatures have nothing to do with me." He replied. "However, they are under my command as I have come for the Keyblade Bearer." He pointed his sword toward Sora. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"You will give me the keyblade or I shall have no choice but to eliminate you." Sephiroth stated. "Your never getting this from me!" Sora replied and readied his weapon again. "Besides I've beaten you before! I can do it again!" Sephiroth replied," Yes, you are very skilled. Perhaps I could not beat you. But what about now?" Suddenly, he summoned forth a large group of heartless that surrounded them. No problem! We can fight the heartless while Sora fights you!" Riku yelled. "Wrong!" Sephiroth stated as he used Sin Harvest on them and made them fall. Only Sora stood standing. "Now you must realize, even you cant take these odds." Sephiroth showed a slight smile as he watched Sora decide what to do.

"You think Im that stupid?" Sora said, then used Thundaga on all the heartless and they all disappeared. "Very well, then I will destroy you myself." Sephiroth said and flew down at Sora and struck Sora back into the wall. Sora jumped back up and caught his second strike. "Your determination is stronger this time Sora. I sense you are not fighting just for yourself this time. Tell me why is that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Im not about to tell you!" and Sora pushed Sephiroth back off of him. "Very well, shall I just finish you then?" he replied. Then Sora felt a great wave of energy as Sora came and struck his stomach hard, making him start to gag. He fell to the ground to regain his senses while trying to breathe again. "Tell me Sora. Im curious, what is it you cherish most?" Sora looked up at his eyes, burning with pure darkness and evil. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sora's eyes filled with anger as he thrust himself back up and struck Sephiroth with the keyblade, throwing him back toward the opposite wall. "I pity you. You just don't get it at all! There isn't anything I don't cherish!"

At these words, Sora transformed into his final form, carrying two keyblades and engulfed in light that even Sephiroth couldn't look at without being blinded. Sora struck him several times with lightning speed. Sephiroth fell to his knees and Sora stood over him about to deliver his final fatal swing. Then Sephiroth put his hand up. "You may want to reconsider trying to kill me when I cant be killed!" and threw Sora back. Sephiroth then walked over to Sora who was out of strength now. "If you wont give me the keyblade, then I will just kill you and take it myself!" Sora watched as he raised his blade and began to swing and then closed his eyes.

Then he heard a loud clash of metal. He opened his eyes to see that his sword was stopped by a keyblade, but it wasn't his own. "Sora! I told you to come home alive!" He turned his head to see who was holding the keyblade. "Kairi?" Then he realized it was her. "Kairi! What are you doing here! You need to get to safety!" She shoved Sephiroth off of her blade and smiled. "I just saved your life and you don't say thanks? I thought you loved me." Sora kind of laughed at her. She sure was the same young woman who he married.

"Thanks Kairi, I'll take over now" Kairi held him back. "Your still hurt. You let me fight now." Sora looked at her and said, "Kairi, you don't even know how to fight. Please let me fight." He tried to take the keyblade from her but she tripped him. "I told you your too weak to fight anymore right now. Now ill finish him!" She then ran at Sephiroth as fast as she could. "Kairi, No! Stop!" Sephiroth saw her coming and just thrust his blade threw her. "stupid girl, you don't know who your dealing with!" Then he disappeared into a dark portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed when he saw his blade pierce her body and it begin to fall backwards. Time slowed to a near stop as he couldn't even realize how quickly he got up and ran to catch her as her body fell to the ground. He looked into her eyes. "Kairi! Kairi! Answer me please! Kairi!" Her eyes opened and looked into his. "Sora….. Im sorry. I wanted to be with you. Please forgive me." Blood was getting all over her outfit as tears were in her eyes. "Kairi, please save your strength!" He said to her. She looked into his tearful eyes and felt his tears hit her face. "Sora, don't forget that I will always love you. Always." Sora nodded. Those were her last words as her eyes shut for the last time and her head fell back down.

"Kairi! KAIRI!" Sora thrust his face into her chest crying as hard as he possibly could. Everyone was back up after Sephiroth left. They saw what happened and stood by him as he cried into her body. "It looks like we're done here. Lets go home. Your all dismissed." Mickey said as they cried for the loss of Kairi. They all watched as Sora picked up her body and carried her back to the gummi ship. The rest of them came with them back to the Destiny Islands.

Sora didn't say a word to anyone as they flew back with Kairi's body in his lap.. When they returned to the island, King Mickey followed Sora and told him that there was a way to save her. At those words, Sora answered, "How!" The king told him that he, himself didn't know. But that Merlin the Wizard did. So when he accepted it, Mickey called Merlin to come help.

When he arrived, they told him what happened. "I see. What a tragic event for you, Sora. However, the king was right; there is a way to restore her to life." He then opened one of his books and turned to a page on the keyblade. "Yes, here it is" and he began to read aloud, "The keyblade has the ability to, among other things, restore life to a person. However, by restoring that person's life, the bearer of the keyblade must, in exchange forever sacrifice his or her ownership of the keyblade and all its powers." Then he shut the book and looked at Sora. "So if we are to bring her back to life, you must give up the keyblade for good. The choice is yours sonny." Sora made the keyblade appear in his hand. He looked at it, then at Kairi. He looked at her…and just dropped the keyblade to the ground as he ran to hug Kairi's body.

"I think he's decided now. Lets do this then Sora." Merlin said. Sora got up and asked, "What should I do?" Merlin looked at him and replied, "Just hold the keyblade over her body and close your eyes. Then imagine she is alive."

Sora then got on his knees and held the keyblade over her body. He took a long look at her as if he would never see her again. Then he closed his eyes and imagined the happy times they had together. Even though it seemed like they hated each other then, they always loved to be with each other, and now they were married. He remembered the smile on her face when they were married.

Then Sora felt someone hug him. He opened his eyes and it was Kairi. The keyblade was gone, nowhere to be seen. "Sora?" She asked him. Sora's eyes filled with tears of happiness, then he held her tightly and weeped into her shoulder. "I missed you, Kairi." She hugged him tightly too and replied, "I missed you too, Sora."\

Then everyone watched as they gave each other a long, passionate, sweet kiss that they held for a while. "I love you Kairi. I wont ever leave your side again ever!" Sora said as they broke the kiss finally. "I love you too Sora. I wouldn't let you go anyway." Kairi replied as she smiled at him.

They stayed outside on the beach looking at the moon. Sora and Kairi rubbed her stomach together and shared a kiss. "I wont miss her open her eyes for the world." Sora told Kairi. "Im glad that she will have a father who is so strong and caring." She replied. He looked at her and they kissed again in the twilight of the moon.

THE END


End file.
